Many golfers have physical restrictions due to injuries, diseases, replacements, etc. relating to the back, spine, hip, and other body regions that severely limit or prevent their teeing the ball for play in the usual manner. These golfers may require the assistance of another person to properly tee the golf ball for play.
Various apparatus have been devised in the past to assist such golfers in teeing the golf ball in the ground in readiness for play without the golfer's having to physically bend/stoop over at the waist or to kneel to do so. Devices for aiding in the teeing of the golf ball are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,826, 4,819,938, 4,949,961, 4,969,646, 5,080,357, and 5,205,598. A golf ball retrieving device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,026.